Let Us Wish Upon This Star
by Mark-and-Haley
Summary: Kana leaves with Oxnard to an art school in America, leaving Laura and Hamtaro to cope with the many problems popping up every second! Will Laura and Hamtaro find Happiness above misery and possibly romance? (Ratings might change) R


**Let Us Wish Upon This Star**

_By Juel Haruna_

**_Sheesh! _Do you know how long it's been since I have written a Hamtaro Fanfic? YEARS! Sure, I still have that Hamtaro and the Magical HamHam battle fic that I haven't touched since I updated for the first time, BUT I have a good excuse for that! (My computer was stupid and we had to flush it . . . not literally) Don't worry too much, I'll try to restore that fic, but it will take a while. I wrote that story in FITH GRADE! (Alas, the reason that is is so cheezy!) Though here, I've decided to call Takky by her japanese name; Koiji! (Of course, Koiji is also the name of my little chibi character, you know, with the kimono and the crown.)**

**So here is a much better fanfic from me to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or it's related characters. They all belong to the wonderful Ritsuko Kawai. (She's a genious!)**

**Claimer: I absolutely DO OWN Takky (although in this fic, I'm renaming her Koiji), Jo Jo, Ko Ko, (who you will not see in this chapter) and the insane plot of this story!**

**Remember, Read and Review!**

* * *

_Hamtaro . . ._

_Are you still awake?_

_I just can't stop thinking about today._

_My birthday today was the most wonderful birthday that I have ever had . . ._

_And it's all thanks to you. Now that we're friends, we can talk about _

_anything! School, family, friendship, love . . . . . . even our problems._

_I just want you to know that we'll always be friends._

_Friends forever . . . You are special to me,_

_You_

_are my_

_brightest star . . ._

* * *

Hamtaro blinked open one eye and looked around the room. He was sleeping in his little ham house in his cage that set right beside Laura's bed. Hamtaro stood up and yawned. 

"Good morning!"

Hamtaro smiled and found that he could never forget the day that he met Laura, and the night afterwards when she spoke to him.

_You are my brightest star . . ._

Hamtaro peeked out of his cage and realized that Laura had already left for school.

"Drat! I'm gonna be late! Oh please say that Oxnard isn't gone yet!"

The little orange and white hamster quickly scurried out of his cage and down the drainpipe.

"Oopaa!" cried Hamtaro as he shot out of the drainpipe and landed on Brandy's nose.

"Hi Brandy! I'd love to talk, but I'm in a big hurry! See ya later!"

Hamtaro scurried off as Brandy gave a big yawn.

Hamtaro rushed to the clubhouse as fast as he could, only stopping at the entrance for breath. Hamtaro leaned against the tree bark and looked to the sky with his shining blue eyes. He knew that he didn't want Oxnard to go, but he had to say goodbye. Today, Kana was leaving to America to attend a high class art school for the semester, and Oxnard was going with her.

Hamtaro took a deep breath and started for the tunnel, when he noticed a black cat perched on top of a branch above the club house. Hamtaro shuddered and rushed inside with out a moment to spare.

Opening the door slowly, he greeted the Ham-hams.

"Hamha, everyone . . ."

Everyone looked up from their conversation at the large table.

"Hamha Hamtaro." said Oxnard.

Hamtaro heald back a tear and sat down beside his best hamo, Oxy.

"So . . . what's up guys?" he said trying to break the stiff silence.

Cappy sat straight in his chair so he could be heard.

"Well, we were talking about how . . . (sigh) . . . my humans are closing the pet shop."

Hamtaro had no clue of what to say to this. He was sad enough. It got silent once again.

Sandy and Stan were the only ones to try to smile.

"Hey guys, let's try to cheer up. Your human's will probably find a better job anyway." perked up Stan.

"Yeah, we like, have too many things to be happy for," exclaimed Sandy, "For instance, how Hillary and Noel are getting married!"

At this, every one looked up with suprised faces!

"Are you serious?" asked Panda.

"Your humans are to be wed? That iz so romantic!" sighed Bijou.

"This is wonderful Sandy! Now you and your brother can live together!" exclaimed Maxwell.

"You're sweet," blushed Sandy, "I don't know about living with my bro, but-"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding Stan."

Pashmina suddenly looked concerned.

"Hey Sandy, isn't Hilary too young to be married?" she asked.

"Well," shrugged Sandy, "She's pretty sure about her decision."

Koiji sighed and got stars in her eyes, "Oh Pashmina, when you're in love, age shouldn't matter!"

Howdy and Dexter popped up on different sides of Pashmina.

"Ah dear Pashmina, you know differences shouldn't matter either!" exclaimed Dexter.

"Of course they matter! That's how y'all fall in love in the first place!" said Howdy.

"Oh what do you know?" asked Dexter.

"More than you, that's what I think!" taunted Howdy.

"WHY HOW DARE YOU!"

"GO JUMP OFF A TREE!"

"AT LEAST I WOULD JUMP! YOU WOULD FALL AND NOT KNOW YOU WERE FALLING!"

"WHY YOU-"

The two continued to argue as Pashmina inched away and joined Penelope at her toy box. She was digging for something.

"Hey Penelope, what are you doing?"

"Ookwee! Ookwee! Ookwee!"

"Huh? Really?"

Oxnard got up from his seat.

"Sorry guys, but Kana's gonna be home soon. I . . . I'm gonna miss you all."

"Ookyoo!"

All ham-ham eyes were on Penelope. She tugged and pulled at something at the bottom of the chest. She finally yanked it out and fell backwards. Getting up, she walked over to Oxnard.

"Hey Penelope, whatcha got there?" asked Oxnard curiously.

The little ham-ham held up a doll. A hamster doll with yellow fur.

"Huh? Is that for me?"

Penelope handed him the doll as Oxnared sniffed. He really didn't want to leave.

"Thank you Penelope . . . (sniff) . . . I- I promise I'll be back soon..."

A tear ran down his whiskered cheek. Hamtaro got up and gave Oxnard a big hug.

"I'll miss you Oxy!"

"I'll miss you too Hamtaro! I'll miss all of you!"

Soon, all the ham-hams were in a group hug. Once they broke free, Oxnard walked to the door and smiled.

"I mean, it'll only be half a year, right?"

Hamtaro nodded. With that Oxnard left, Hamtaro would never forget that day, nor will he forget the days to come . . .

. . . _half a year . . ._

* * *

**Woo hoo! One chap done! I'm going to try and update one chapter a day, if otherwise, a week. I hope I don't stop in the middle of this story like I did with Lost and Found, Run Mokuba, Run! I probably won't though, because I've got this whole thing planned out. The only writer's block I'm expecting is from five second scenes like in the beginning. But luckily, I solved this all within an hour! Later fans, and remember, REVIEW! (Or I will destroy Mars, MWAHAHA!)**


End file.
